Give Me A Reason To Stay
by x-SpaceGirl-x
Summary: An angsty fic about TenRose, they've done the fric-frack, and he shuts himself away from her. Rose is hurt, and leaves. It's about the healing process, and their love story that was never written, because SOMEONE got trapped in a parallel universe. All canon, except no Doomsday. Ever. Rated T for now, may upgrade to M in later chapters.


**Hey guys, so this has definitely turned into a more angsty story than I intended. Oh well. TenRose feels are the greatest! Sorry for not uploading/ updating, there's been a lot of stress in my life lately. I hope that I will be more active now. The muse is currently feeling angsty, so voila! Feels! Anyways, please review, and I need a beta. Pretty badly. Dedicated to my friend Ellie, who told me to keep going with this. Here you go! Hope you guys enjoy, and I repeat: REVIEW PLEASEEEEE!  
><strong>

**xxx,**

**A**

* * *

><p><em><strong>"But you weren't happy the day I, watched you go. And all the things that I wished I had not said,<strong>_

_**are played on loops,till it's madness in my head. Is it too late to remind you how we were?**_

_**But not our last days of silence, screaming, blur."**_

_** -You Could Be Happy by Snow Patrol**_

* * *

><p>"Take me home." The blonde said quietly. The man with the spiky hair froze, face stony.<p>

"You want to go home." He said flatly. She nodded.

"We're not the same. You avoid me. All the time." She said. "I'm not your Rose anymore. You shove me away." She said quietly. He stared at her.

"Rose..." He said, before shaking his head am walking away.

"Fine then! Walk away Doctor. 'S what you do best." She shot after him. He stiffened and turned towards her.

"What do you want me to do Rose?" He said.

"I want you to be my Doctor. It happened, and you can't even talk about it. I try, and you pretend like it never did. You were my best friend. If you can't talk to me, or stand to touch me, or be in the same room, there's no point in me staying." She said unhappily. He nodded. "

If that's what you want." he said. She nodded.

"I do." He walked quietly to the controls. He started to push the controls.

She pulled some of her stuff into her duffel, not bothering to make her bed, or taking more than necessary. All the clothes had a connection to an adventure, a memory of him. Tears poured down her face. Stupid her, falling in love with an alien. She walked back to the console, wiping her face.

"I'm ready." she whispered. He nodded.

"We're here." He said, voice emotionless. She nodded.

"Okay. Goodbye." she said quietly. He looked at her, eyes flickering with emotion for a moment.

"Goodbye Rose." he said. She turned, and walked out. He leaned against the console, clutching his head in his hands, trying to squeeze back the tears that threatened him. She wanted to leave. She didn't want to stay with him. It was her choice, although he was miserable, he would respect her decision.

She turned to look back. It was dematerializing. Rose sobbed.

He sank to the ground. "I'm sorry Rosie. I'm sorry." he whispered, knowing it was too late to get her back.

She walked back to her mum's apartment. Back to the Powell Estates. Her old, boring life. She opened the door. It was silent, nothing but the hum of the refrigerator. Her mum was out. She walked to her room, and sat on her bed, wrapping the cover around her body, curling into a ball of misery. Her Doctor. He was gone. She had left him.

He stood up. "No." he said. "NO!" he wasn't going to let her go. His pink and yellow human. He started pressing the controls, going back to her. He opened the doors, and raced across the green to her flat. He hammered on the door. "Rose. Rosie, I'm sorry. Open the door. Please Rose." He begged.

Rose heard someone calling her name, but didn't quite process it through the haze surrounding her head. She lay there, in shock.

He made his decision. He was going in. He took out his Sonic, and unlocked the door. "Rose?" he said. He peered into the living room. Not there. He walked down the hallway, fear building. He pushed open her door. "Rose?" he whispered. She was there. Curled into a ball, shaking. He felt guilty, so incredibly guilty. He moved over to her side. The Doctor touched her shoulder. "Rose?" he whispered.

She opened her eyes, they were bleary with tears. His heart shattered.

"Oh Rose. I'm sorry." he said, climbing in next to her and pulling her into his arms. "I'm sorry." he whispered miserably.

She sobbed and shuddered. This must be a dream. He wouldn't come back for her. She was only a human, a stupid ape, just a shop girl, nothing in the grand scheme of the universe. Why would he want her? Even so, she curled into his arms, back against his chest. She didn't speak, and neither did he.

He buried his face in her hair, breathing in that Rose smell. His Rose. He murmured to her, soft, lyrical phrases, not of any earthly language. He was speaking to her in his native tongue, soothing her with the music-like language. " 'Ein'lea ta amaillo mer rhosyn.*" He whispered. She stared up at him, tears running down her face.

''You came back." she whispered. He smiled sadly.

" 'Course I did." She blinked.

"Sleep now Rosie. I'll be here when you wake up." he said.

"Promise?" she whispered.

"Cross my hearts." he murmured to her, pressing his lips against her hair. All the things he wanted to say, how he needed her, how he was lost without her, how she had blazed into his life, and since he had told her to run, she had been the center of his universe. He adored her, would always adore her. His Rose. He was afraid to tell her, he had pushed her away, would she forgive him? Could she? Rassilon, he sure hoped so. He would be lost without her, his spark of happiness in his bitter life. So much darkness and sadness and regret had filled his life, his existence, until he found her. Now he needed to get her back.

* * *

><p><strong>Really short, it's only the first chapter, definitely more coming. I'm thinking about uploading every Saturday, but we'll see. Reviews if you would!<strong>


End file.
